Catvengers
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Eagle Rogers and Guardian Romanoff are two cats who are determined to get their owners, Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff, engaged and married. This is their mission. Written for: That's-So-Alex FAGE 12
1. Prologue

**FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew**

**Title:** Catvengers

**Written for:** That's-So-Alex

**Written By:** Laurie Whitlock

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Eagle Rogers and Guardian Romanoff are two cats who are determined to get their owners; Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff, engaged and married. This is their mission.

**Prompt used:** Proposal using the couples pet cats, and the wedding featuring the cats as part of the bridal party

**Beta- **WrittenWithJoy

**Banner maker:** Lizzie Paige

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Prologue

Eagle POV

My owner Captain Steve Rogers has been through a lot. He's not only a superhero, but he's also a super soldier and my best friend; well, human wise that is, my feline best friend is, Wolf Barnes—who just so happens to be Steve's best friend Bucky Barnes's cat. For the longest time, it was just him and me living on our own but then, Agent Romanoff started to hang around more. Eventually, she moved in with us and brought along her cat, Guardian. At first, Guardian and I didn't get along but eventually, we learned to live with each other and became like brothers.

This is the story of how Guardian and I got Steve and Natasha engaged and married.

As we were nearing the five-year mark of Steve and Natasha's relationship, I had a feeling that soon Steve would be asking Natasha to marry him. I heard him mention it a time or two, to Bucky and when I asked Wolf about it, she told me that her owner kept saying that it was about time for my owner to get his happily ever after. I was in agreement, I know that Steve was still in love with Peggy Carter; whom he told me all about, but I knew that he was also in love with Natasha. I knew it was going to be up to Guardian and me to make sure that they got married.

"Guardian, we have a mission," I said to him one day in March.

"What's the mission, Eagle?" Guardian asked.

"Well, as you know, it's almost been 5 years that our owners have been together, and I think it's time for them to get married."

"I agree, but what's that got to do with us?"

"It's up to us to make sure that it happens."

"What's the plan?"

"We will have to get Steve to think about getting a ring. That's step 1."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Tear pictures of rings out of flyers and magazines and leave them all over the place. Hopefully Steve will get the clue and go to buy one."

"Alright, let's get to work."

**A/n:** So, I'm trying to do it as a comedy. My writing has been very hit and miss lately, so that's why the chapters are short. I hope that you like it.


	2. Step 2

**Title:** Catvengers

**Written for:** That's-So-Alex

**Written By**: Laurie Whitlock

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Eagle Rogers and Guardian Romanoff are two cats who are determined to get their owners; Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff, engaged and married. This is their mission.

**Prompt used:** Proposal using the couples pet cats, and the wedding featuring the cats as part of the bridal party

**Beta- **WrittenWithJoy

**Banner maker-** Lizzie Paige

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)**

**Step 2- Steve tries to figure out how to propose**

This step proved to be more difficult than the first step in the sense that it seemed as if almost every weekend, Steve and Natasha had a mission to do. Plus, it didn't help that after all of these years, Steve was still a shy and bumbling guy who sometimes had trouble talking to women.

One day, Bucky had come over when Natasha went to see Wanda. After sitting on the couch with two beers, I overheard Steve say to Bucky, "Man, I need your help."

"What's up, punk?" Bucky asked.

"Well, as you know I'm planning on asking Nat to marry me," Steve replied.

"Took you long enough."

"Jerk." Bucky just chuckled while Steve continued, "I've been trying to find a way to propose to her but every time I get up the courage to do so, something comes up and we have to leave."

"That's harsh man. Look, how about I help you come up with a way to do it?"

"Would you? That would be great."

So, I listened with Wolf and Guardian as the two best friends planned on how Steve was going to propose to Natasha. A lot of ideas were thrown around; some simple, some extravagant, but in the end, Steve elected to go with doing it one night during couples' game night. He would invite Wanda and Vision, Bucky and Elizabeth, who worked for the new S.H.I.E.L.D. and Clint and his wife Laura.

Steve was trying to figure out how he was going to present the ring to Nat when Guardian and I meowed and Steve said, "I know exactly how I'm going to ask her."


	3. Step 3

**Title:** Catvengers

**Written for:** That's-So-Alex

**Written By**: Laurie Whitlock

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: Eagle Rogers and Guardian Romanoff are two cats who are determined to get their owners; Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff, engaged and married. This is their mission.

**Prompt used**: Proposal using the couples pet cats, and the wedding featuring the cats as part of the bridal party

**Beta- **WrittenWithJoy

**Banner maker**\- Lizzie Paige

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)**

**Step 3- Steve proposes to Natasha**

The day had finally arrived. This was the day and Guardian and I were excited while Steve was dead nervous. It was couples game night and Steve was going to propose. Steve had considered informing the others, but Bucky told him that it would be a better surprise if no one besides he knew what was to come.

Natasha had run out to the store to grab an ingredient she needed for the dish she was making—everyone was going to be bringing food— and Steve was in his room trying not to panic. I walked into his room and hopped up on his bed and meowed, and he came to sit next to me. I began to purr and rub up against him.

"I'm so nervous, Eagle," Steve said while scratching behind my ear. I meowed and he continued, "I really do love her, and I want to marry Nat but what if she says no?" I meowed again really wishing that I could speak like a human to let him know that he wasn't making a mistake and that she would say yes but all I could do was meow. "No, you're right Eagle, I just need to bite the bullet and ask her. I know she loves me and why wouldn't she say yes? Thanks, buddy." I meowed again and after scratching me for a little bit longer, Steve went to finish getting ready.

I went in search of Guardian. I found him cleaning himself in the spare bedroom.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Good."

Soon, the guests were arriving, and Guardian and I waited for the time to come. Steve's plan was to have a sign tied around Guardian saying, Will you marry me? And I was going to have the ring tied to my collar. As the night wore on, I wondered when Steve was going to propose; I hoped he wasn't getting cold feet again. Thankfully, he came into the room and got Guardian and me ready. We waited by the door and listened as Steve made his speech.

"Now, I know that in charades I'm not supposed to talk, but I'm breaking the rules for just this one time. Nat, we've fought alongside each other, seen friends injured, taken down hundreds of bad guys and still found a way to fall in love with each other. We've been through bad times as well as good and I have a question for you... well, actually, we have a question for you. Eagle, Guardian, come here."

We trotted out to the living room and I went to stand next to Steve, while Guardian hopped up onto Natasha's lap. She opened the folded paper and read the words out loud. Steve then got down on one knee and said, "Natasha Romanoff, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Steven Rogers, I will become your wife," she replied.

Guardian then jumped down from her lap and I jumped up showing her the ring that Steve had picked. She laughed, took off my collar and slipped the ring from it. Steve was standing in front of her by this time, took the ring from her outstretched hand and slipped it on her finger.

Steve and Natasha shared a kiss and then everyone started to congratulate them on their engagement. Now, it was time for step 4 because there was no way that Guardian and I weren't going to be apart of this wedding.

**A/n: **Now, before any of you ask, "why didn't Steve tell the others?" I wanted their reactions to be pure and not fabricated.


	4. Step 4

**Title:** Catvengers

**Written for:** That's-So-Alex

**Written By:** Laurie Whitlock

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** Eagle Rogers and Guardian Romanoff are two cats who are determined to get their owners, Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff, engaged and married. This is their mission.

**Prompt used**: Proposal using the couples pet cats, and the wedding featuring the cats as part of the bridal party

**Beta- **WrittenWithJoy

**Banner maker**\- Lizzie Paige

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page) **

**Step 4- Steve and Natasha plan the wedding**

"Steve, what do you think of this cake? Eagle, get down." I got off the chair as Natasha swatted at me. She wasn't mean towards me, but I knew that she was stressed with all of the wedding planning.

The wedding planning had been going on for months, ever since the proposal. Guardian and I were trying to help, and, in the beginning, Natasha found it cute but eventually she didn't find it as cute. So, we kept our distance. Though at times, we did try to help again.

Eventually, Steve told Natasha to take a break from all the planning because it was not only driving her mad but him as well. So Natasha did as Steve requested and after two months, Steve said that they were going to plan it together. They decided to do a simple, rustic wedding. They were just going to invite their closest friends and have Guardian and me apart of the bridal party. I would be tasked with carrying Natasha's wedding band and Guardian would be tasked with carrying Steve's wedding band. As well, we would be standing with our owners as they said their vows.

I was happy to know that Guardian and I were going to be a part of the wedding as well; after all, we did help get them engaged and, in my opinion,, it was only fair.

The wedding was set for July of the coming year and they were going to take their honeymoon in Hawaii; it was undecided if Guardian and I would be going with them or not or have Bucky take care of us.

I was happy for my owner—he was finally going to get his happily ever after.


	5. Step 5

**Title:** Catvengers

**Written for:** That's-So-Alex

**Written By:** Laurie Whitlock

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Eagle Rogers and Guardian Romanoff are two cats who are determined to get their owners, Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff, engaged and married. This is their mission.

**Prompt used:** Proposal using the couples pet cats, and the wedding featuring the cats as part of the bridal party

**Beta- **WrittenWithJoy

**Banner maker**\- Lizzie Paige

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)**

**Step 5- The Wedding**

The big day had finally arrived. Steve and Natasha were getting married today and Steve, Bucky, Guardian and myself were currently getting dressed in a hotel room where the wedding was to take place. The wedding was going to start in an hour. Steve had bought little tuxedos for Guardian and me to wear as we walked down the aisle. Mine was black and matched Steve's and Guardian's was blue so that it matched the something blue with Natasha's dress.

Bucky was Steve's best man and he wore the same colour suit as Steve did, expect that in Steve's jacket pocket was a blue handkerchief to go with Natasha's something blue. After everyone was dressed, Steve and Bucky had a beer; Steve gave Guardian and I some milk, to toast to the upcoming nuptials.

A knock on the door alerted us that it was time for the wedding to begin. Steve picked me up and Bucky picked up Guardian and we left the room, headed to the elevators and then down to the hall where the wedding was to take place. Bucky and Steve put us down and told us to wait as they entered the hall.

It wasn't long till Natasha came into view and she looked beautiful in her dress. She stopped to scratch Guardian and me behind the ears. "Thanks for being apart of the wedding boys," she said as she stood up. We meowed at her and rubbed against her leg.

The door opened and Guardian and I walked down the aisle before Natasha, those in attendance aww-ed when they saw Guardian and me and snapped pictures. When we reached the head of the aisle, the music changed, and the doors opened to reveal Natasha. Everyone stood up and I could hear them commenting on how pretty she looked. I looked up at Steve and he had an intense look of love in his eyes for his bride.

When Natasha reached Steve, the priest began the service. Steve and Natasha exchanged vows and then Steve picked me up, took off the ring and slipped it on Natasha's finger and she did the same with Guardian. Soon the priest proclaimed them husband and wife and they shared a kiss. They walked back up the aisle with Guardian and I following; it was time for the reception, but Guardian and I wouldn't be attending it, which was fine by me.

I was so happy for Steve and Natasha.


	6. Epilogue

**Title:** Catvengers

**Written for:** That's-So-Alex

**Written By**: Laurie Whitlock

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Eagle Rogers and Guardian Romanoff are two cats who are determined to get their owners, Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff, engaged and married. This is their mission.

**Prompt used:** Proposal using the couples pet cats, and the wedding featuring the cats as part of the bridal party

**Beta-** WrittenWithJoy

**Banner maker-** Lizzie Paige

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

**(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 12 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page) **

**Epilogue**

It had been a couple of months since the wedding. Guardian and I didn't go on the honeymoon with Steve and Natasha and we were both fine with that. We got to hang out with Wolf and Bucky and Bucky usually gave us food that Steve and Natasha didn't.

Life was still the same now that they were married, with one exception. In nine months, there would be a new addition to our little family. It wasn't long after they came back from the honeymoon that Natasha told Steve that she was pregnant. Steve was so excited—he had always wanted to be a father.

We were currently packing up the apartment because we were moving to a house now with the baby on the way. We needed to get a bigger place. I couldn't wait for the baby to arrive and I knew that Guardian felt the same way. It would be exciting to have a new person in the house to play with.

I wondered if there would only be one baby joining the family or if Steve and Natasha decided to have more. I guess we would find out in time. I went to find Guardian; he was hanging out in the spare bedroom; it was already packed so it was safe here for us to be.

"Well, Guardian, what do you think of our new mission?" I asked him as I started to clean my paws.

"Which one? The new house to explore or the new baby?" he asked.

"Both."

"I'm excited for both of the missions. It should be fun to have new places to explore in the house as well as a new human to watch over."

"My thoughts exactly. A new human to watch, play and take care of will be good for us."

"Agree."

I finished cleaning myself and then decided to take a nap; after all, that's what cats are supposed to do, take naps, Guardian joined me in taking a nap. I had dreams of the new baby and the new missions that were to come. Life was good and it was only going to get better.

**A/n:** Well, I hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. Also many thanks to my Beta WrittenWithJoy aka Sabrina, who is such a dear friend to me, and thank you to Lizzie for making me awesome banners to go with this story.


End file.
